Dani Phantom Avenger
by BlackFang5461
Summary: Instead of Danny Phantom how about Dani Phantom as an Avenger? Rated T for now.


_**Chapter 1: Crisis in New York**_

Dani Phantom sighed as she watched the stars in the sky. It's been two weeks since she left the cloning facility that she helped her original self, or rather her Dad, shut down she wanted to be by herself because it would get extremely awkward to be talking to a guy you were cloned from.

Especially since it's a fifteen year old boy and they somehow have the gender wrong in the cloning process.

Dani looked down to see her reflection in the store window. She had her snowy white hair in a ponytail her glowing neon green eyes blinked in fatigue and she wore a black and white suit that was like Danny's, it even had the DP Emblem on it. But it cut off right at her stomach.

She didn't know how old she was supposed to be but she guessed maybe ten.

'_Maybe I could've asked Dad for a little help._' Dani thought with a sad smile but she couldn't bring herself to do that. '_No it would've been weird._'

But if the GIW (Guys In White) ever found out about her then there would be nowhere for her to hide especially with them already after Danny.

Dani looked a little put off as she decided to fly into the city of New York to rest from her flight from Wisconsin. As she flew into the city she went into the alley and shifted forms her eyes changing to blue and her hair turning black. A red hat covered her hair and her black and white uniform turned into a blue hoodie and orange shorts.

"Okay now I can walk around." Dani looked at the different sites of New York in awe because from Danny's memories that she had she could tell that he's never been here before.

… That's another bad thing about being the female clone of a guy. You have teenage boy thoughts in your head. *Shivers*

"Okay just calm down." Dani muttered to herself, another habit she picked up from Danny, "Nothing is going to happen."

No sooner did she say that did she hear screams and she spun around to see what looked like a boat with a lot of land attached to the bottom floating.

"… I had to say something." Dani ran back down the alleyway. "I'm Going Ghost!"

A second later she flew out as Dani Phantom in time to see a guy in a blue and silver prison uniform and a lot of greasy black hair flowing over his face actually controlling gravity and he pulled a dark skinned man with black and white hair and he had an eye patch over his right eye.

Turning invisible she crept over there to find out what was going on.

The guy pulled out a pistol but the other man flicked his finger pulling the gun out of his hand. "What do you want Hall?" The black guy asked in anger.

"Oh I think that you know." Hall uttered darkly. "I want to treat you with the same kindness that you've shown me! I'm going to take years off of your life!" He started to increase the gravity around his captive. "On second thought I'll take them all."

"Sorry but I can't let that happen." Dani quipped turning visible and kicking Hall in the face but as she did that his captive fell. "Okay I could've thought that out better."

Dani went to catch him but a flying woman in a yellow and black uniform smaller than Skulker's real self actually caught him and carried him off.

No sooner did Dani sigh in relief did she feel gravity increase around her. "Fury sends a child to fight me?" Hall asked before laughing. "He must be pretty desperate." As he finished laughing a hammer came flying out of nowhere knocking him back.

"… That was random." Dani turned to see what looked like a bodybuilder in his mid-twenties with overflowing blond hair in a Viking outfit and the hammer came back to him. "Wow." Dani floated to him. "What's with the Viking look?"

The man just gave Dani a weird look. "Why are you here young one?" He asked worried about why a child was in a battle with a criminal.

"Fighting the bad guy." Dani said with a grin before Hall came back towards them. "So who are you?"

"I am Thor Odinson." The man declared. "Prince of Asgard."

"Thor?" Dani tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Like the Norwegian God of Thunder?"

By now Hall looked pissed that these two were ignoring him like he was an insect before Thor took notice of him. "Your power is impressive." Thor complimented Hall. "For a Mortal. Stand down now before anyone else is hurt and you may yet walk away from this."

Hall looked livid. "Fury called me Graviton. Fury he knows that I can control Gravity!"

"This guy sounds insane." Dani muttered quietly to Thor.

Hall continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "I can do anything! I'll crush Fury, I'll crush the two of you and then I'll show the world the power that I have!"

Thor smirked in anticipation. "I think not villain." With that he twirled his hammer and flew at the newly named Graviton. "Have at thee!"

"Oh uh… Eat ecto blasts!" Dani yelled thinking that she needed to come up with a cool battle cry of her own as she shot ecto blasts at him.

Graviton just flicked Thor away and manipulated Gravity to block Dani's ecto blasts and went to blast her back but she turned intangible causing it to go through her. "What-?"

He didn't get to finish when Dani flew in kicking him with her foot covered in ecto energy. "Never underestimate anyone especially a girl." She advised.

But while she was saying that Graviton focused and blasted Dani to the docks where she landed right in front of Fury and two other people that she didn't know.

"Okay that could've gone better." Dani groaned in pain before looking over at Fury. "You wouldn't happen to know what's going on would you."

The guy in the red bodysuit and a silver helmet glared at Fury. "Yeah anything you would like to tell us?" He would worry about the super powered child later.

"Not really." Fury told him before pressing a com on his ear. "SHIELD Command, this is Director Nick Fury. I am declaring an Omega Level Emergency! Every SHIELD Agent, every Hulkbuster Unit, the US Armed Forces! They are all under my direct control."

The other woman looked at her friend. "Wow, Nick Fury is actually worried."

The guy didn't give up. "Who is he?"

"… Doctor Franklin Hall." Fury finally answered.

"The Physicist? No one's heard from him in years, not since he joined shield." The helmet slid off to show blonde hair and caramel eyes. "What happened to him?"

Fury narrowed his eyes. "That's classified."

The young woman gave Fury a deadpanned look as lightning shot down over the water. "Really? Because I think that it's going to get unclassified really quick."

"So either you tell us what we want to know or we leave you to explain this to everyone in New York." Dani said floating lazily with her hands behind her head. "Your choice." Then Dani looked over at the other two. "I'm Dani by the way. Dani Phantom!"

"You're related to the Ghost Boy of Amity Park." Fury said in a tone that knew what he was talking about. "Appearing out of nowhere in Amity Park you headed to Wisconsin before flying over here."

Dani froze. "Have you been spying on me?" She asked in anger.

"SHIELD spies on anyone that can be considered a threat." Fury said narrowing his eyes. "But according to our files, you don't exist so care to clarify that?"

"That's classified." Dani said with a smirk.

The older woman chuckled at what Dani did and she decided that she liked the kid. "I'm Wasp and this is Ant Man."

Then Thor was blasted back but he flew at Graviton again. "We can't just stand here and watch this." Wasp said in anger. "We have to do something because if Thor can't stop him then he'll come into the city."

"Don't you think I know that Wasp?" Fury asked darkly.

"Jan." Ant Man put a hand on Wasp's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"We're talking millions of people."

That caused Dani's eyes to widen because her ghostly obsession was to protect others like Danny's.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Wasp shrunk down to fly off.

"I'm with you on that." Dani floated up next to Wasp. "So take him down?"

Wasp smirked. "That's the plan."

"Jan! Jan wait!" Ant Man shouted as they flew off.

Graviton was getting tired of Thor's attempts to take him down so he focused Gravity to bring Thor to him before he punched him back. "Can't your brutish mind understand what I'm telling you?!" Graviton shouted in annoyance as he held Thor in place. "I control one of the four fundamental forces of Reality! I can remove Gravities effect on you, sending you hurtling into space… Or I can increase it a thousand fold like this!" He clenched his fist sending Thor into the Hudson Bay.

"He'll be okay right?" Dani asked in shock.

Wasp nodded. "Don't worry. Thor can survive that."

Now Graviton was hurtling towards them. "**FURY!**" He roared in anger before Wasp and Dani blasted him back.

"Franklin Hall!" Wasp flew up to his face. "You give theoretical physicists a bad name. Now knock it off before I make you!"

Graviton just stared at the woman that was smaller than the human fist ordering him around before he laughed. "Are you joking?" He asked in disbelief. "With the power at my disposal I-!" He was interrupted as Wasp blasted his nose.

Dani flew in tackling the guy. "There's a difference between having power and using it!" She quipped giving Graviton an uppercut. "And I'm sorry to say that you don't know the first thing about power."

Graviton's eyes darkened as she said that. "You need to learn your place child!" With that he got rid of the gravity around Dani and she started to hurtle into the sky. "Let's see you talk after your trip into space."

Dani rolled her eyes. "I'm a Ghost idiot! I don't need to breathe-." She was cut off as Gravity increased around her making her feel like she was being crushed like a soda can.

"But I can cause pain." Graviton chuckled before Wasp reminded him that she was there with a sting to the cheek so he let go of gravity to try to get Wasp as she stung all around him with Dani joining in.

"Ready to give up?" Wasp asked with a grin.

"Or do you want to be blasted some more?"

As if to answer her Graviton blasted them back into the water.

Wasp's head shot up followed by Dani's head her hair covering her eyes as she spat out some of the water. "Okay I tasted some nasty things but the water from the Hudson is in a league of its own." Dani grimaced with her tongue out.

Spitting out the water both Dani and Wasp heard what sounded like an Army Jet so they looked up to see what looked like a man in red and gold armor fly in blasting Graviton back.

Dani's eyes widened in recognition because everyone knew who Iron Man was. Danny worshipped the guy because of what he could do… And you guessed it. Dani has the same hero worship.

"Whoa."

While Dani was staring Wasp flew out of the water. "Hey Janet!" Iron Man greeted. "I knew that we travelled in the same social circle but I didn't know that you had parties like this." Iron Man chuckled at his joke before he got serious. "So who was that guy?"

Dani flew up as Wasp answered. "Some crazy physicist." She said. "Something to do with Nick Fury."

"Typical." Iron Man muttered. "Fury is in the middle of it."

"H-Hi." Dani said trying not to embarrass herself but she felt her face go red as Iron Man turned towards her. "I'm Dani Phantom."

"… Uh last time I checked Danny Phantom was a guy." Iron Man told her.

"Ugh! I'm Dani with an 'I' Phantom." Dani stressed out the 'I' part forgetting who she was talking to for a few seconds. "The Danny you're talking about is my cousin."

She felt that it was easier to say than to say that Danny Phantom was technically her Dad.

Then Wasp gasped. "Thor!" She flew towards the water.

"What?" Iron Man asked as he flew after her with Dani right behind them.

"Thor! You know with the Hammer?" Wasp asked. "He's on the bottom of the Hudson! We have to help him."

Iron Man flew faster as he heard that but Graviton was back. "Jan! Dani! The energy that he's putting out, its comparison is a black hole!" Iron Man warned. "This guy is trouble."

"You're right!" Graviton's eyes glowed before Iron Man shot up into the sky.

Dani covered her fist with ecto energy but when she flew forward Graviton held her back before grabbing Wasp who kept stinging him but she stung his face causing him to let go when giant black gloved hands slammed onto Graviton and Dani looked over to see Ant Man as a freaking giant.

"How exactly are you Ant Man?" Dani asked before she could stop herself.

"It's a new function of my power." Ant Man explained as he struggled to hold Graviton down. "Janet, you and Dani get out of here!"

"What? No!" Wasp told him. "We're in this together Hank!"

"And there's no way I'm running from a fight." Dani told him.

But Graviton blasted them back and Dani hit her head on a metal container blacking out.

In a few moments she woke up with a small gash on her forehead with green blood dripping out and she was in her human form so she changed quickly with the gash disappearing and she heard explosions a few streets away so she flew in time to see Thor's hammer come out and smack Graviton into the ground.

"I recommend that you stay down Mortal." Thor snarled in anger.

Dani looked around to see the destruction and knew that a few people died from Graviton's attack so she narrowed her eyes as Graviton got back up but a blast of blue energy knocked him back down.

"You really should listen to the man." Iron Man told Graviton as the guy got back up.

Dani blasted him with her ecto energy. "Otherwise you will be in even more pain."

Graviton glared at the three of them before Ant Man came down. "You're sick Franklin! You need help."

"Or possibly more zapping." Wasp readied her stingers as he was surrounded by the five heroes.

That was when Graviton lost it. "No… No… The power I wield… **YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!**" He shouted blasting the five of them back and held them against the buildings. "I'm stronger than all of you! I'm the strongest one there is!"

A loud crash made him turn around and Dani struggled against the gravity effects to look up only to see a muscular seven foot tall green man in only stretchy purple sweatpants recognizing him as the Hulk.

"You sure about that?" Hulk asked with a smirk before he lunged with a roar, tackling Graviton taking hold of his foot he let loose a punch sending them flying towards the shipyard.

Iron Man, Thor and Dani flew after them right as soon as the gravitational effects wore off as they saw the Hulk fighting Graviton. "I did not realize that there were Ogres in Midgard." Thor muttered.

Dani gave Thor a weird look. "Ogres?"

"Is that the Hulk?" Ant Man asked in shock.

"Isn't he supposed to be, you know, the bad guy?" Wasp asked.

"If he's the bad guy then what does that make Graviton?" Dani asked her in confusion.

"Point taken."

Graviton focused and Hulk fell through the concrete and he kept falling. "**TAKE HIM DOWN!**" Iron Man ordered so they all came at Graviton only for him to focus bringing them down as well.

"Look at you fools." Graviton uttered darkly. "I possess the power of the universe itself! I am Power!" To make his point he focused and half the shipyard spiraled around him while the heroes remained trapped on the ground.

"Can't move." Iron Man muttered in strain. "Can you?" He asked Thor.

"Nay." Thor struggled. "The others?"

"L-Let me try something." Dani muttered as she focused and she turned intangible causing Gravities effect to go right through her. "I'm free."

"You'll have to hit him." Iron Man told Dani as Ant Man shrunk down for some reason. "But you'll have to do it fast."

Dani nodded and she flew forward still intangible but she turned invisible for good measure while Graviton was focusing on the Hulk who was forcing his way up to Graviton. "Nothing is that powerful!" Graviton shouted. "**THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!**" He was so focused that he didn't notice a trail of ants heading towards him until one bit the back of his neck with Dani blasting him at the same time.

While he was busy blasting the ants and Dani back Hulk shot up tackling Graviton again cancelling his powers effects on the others as they came up but Graviton blasted Hulk back again and shot the ships cargos at him before Wasp and Dani blasted them back shocking Hulk.

"You're helping me?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah now hit him!" Wasp said with a smirk with Dani nodding in confirmation.

Hulk smirked as well before lunging down smashing into Graviton getting a good few blows in but Graviton flew back only to be assaulted by Ants and the Wasp before Ant Man threw an Oil Tanker at him but as Graviton through some miracle survived that he was blasted down yet again by Iron Man's Unibeam attack and Dani's ecto blasts while Thor was in the sky twirling Mjolnir his hammer.

"**FOR MIDGARD!**" Thor boomed as lightning shot down blasting Graviton as he screamed in pain.

Now Graviton was struggling to get up as the six heroes surrounded him but he looked fried and weakened from the fight.

Hulk huffed with his arms crossed. "Who's strongest now?" He asked rhetorically.

"You had the power to do anything." Ant Man began before shrinking down to normal size. "And you used it to put millions of lives at risk."

"Pretty sad." Wasp shot a stinger at him.

"And pathetic." Dani finished as the sting hit Graviton and he fell over with drool coming out of his mouth.

"**COME!**" Thor boomed bringing the guys into a hug while Wasp and Dani hovered around them. "Let us celebrate!"

Dani smiled at the sound of that because her stomach growled in agreement with her before they heard a shout. "**HALT!**" They turned to see the freaking army surrounding them.

"Oh now they show up?" Dani rolled her eyes in mock despair. "Why didn't they show up during the fight?"

"The Hulk is a fugitive from the law!" The army shouted as they approached him. "We're taking him in!"

Hulk snarled but Iron Man got in front of him to everyone surprise. "You want the Hulk then you'll have to go through me!" The others followed Iron Man's example getting in front of the Hulk. "He stopped Graviton! He's a hero as sure as any of us." Hulk looked stunned at that before another voice spoke up.

"Stand down." Nick Fury walked up. "We don't have time to worry about the Hulk! Right now Seventy-Four Supervillains escaped and are all over Manhattan, maybe even the world by now."

"How did this happen Fury?" Iron Man asked rhetorically.

"I don't know." Fury answered truthfully. "But we can find out together. Come work for us, as SHIELD Agents you could do a lot of good out there-."

"No." Ant Man walked forward glaring at Fury. "Graviton is your fault! All of this happened because of what you had Hall did! It changed him and you kept it under wraps."

"… Fury's right." Everyone spun around as Iron Man said that.

"What?!" Wasp gave him a crazy look. "You of all people are going to work for SHIELD?!"

"No not that." Everyone sighed in relief. "I mean he's right about all of us together as a team." Iron Man continued. "By ourselves we can take down a Villain or two but Seventy-Four? No one can do that alone. The world needs us but not as SHIELD Agents. As a team on our own we can avenge the wrongs of these villains."

"We can be Avengers." Wasp realized with a smile.

"Good name." Hulk said with a smirk.

"That really sounds cool." Dani agreed with Hulk.

Ant Man and Thor agreed as well, but they all had misgivings about what looked like a kid fighting criminals with them.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I figured why not Dani instead of Danny joining the Avengers? Please tell me what you think and I'll get back to you!**


End file.
